What do Unicorns Look Like?
by gofloaz
Summary: Cain and DG's son wants to know what a Unicorn looks like.


Title: What do Unicorns look like?  
Characters/Pairings: Cain and DG Rating: G Summary: Wyatt and DG s son wants to know what Unicorns look like.  
Genre: Just a quick and cutesy story.

Author's note: Wow ok, so its been a looooong time. And yes, I do read fanfic when I have the time. I finished this a while back and touchd it up a bit. Enjoy. :D

Mommy what do unicorns look like again?

DG looked up from the book she was immersed in, smiling at the little boy who stood a few feet away from her. The four year old child beamed at her, his small hands locked behind his back. His bright blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

DG placed the book on the table and stood from her garden chair located in the forest just outside the grounds of Finaqua. She walked over to her son, squatting down with some difficulty, and running her hands through his blonde hair.

Well sweetheart. Unicorns look like horses, only with a horn atop their head. Remember?

Her son smiled as she ruffled his blonde mane. Daddy says unicorns are make-believe.

DG fought to keep from rolling her eyes. It was just like Wyatt to be such a skeptic.

Well honey, daddy has never seen one. She explained. And remember that unicorns are extremely rare, so it s hard for people to believe they exist. She smiled, sensing the object of her affection come up behind her. Including your father.

Wyatt Cain grunted at his wife as she stood to greet him. Right honey? She gave him a quick peck.

Mommy been telling you wild stories again, son? He tucked his wife against him with an arm around her expanding waistline, greeting their unborn daughter by placing his other hand on her stomach.

The little boy watched the scene before him and smiled. His parents were odd ones, something he d come to realize even more as he got older.

What if I caught one? Can I keep him daddy? He asked excitedly.

Cain and DG glanced at each other and smiled because of their young child s innocent and cheerful nature.

I don t know honey. DG said. Just remember all the responsibilities that come with taking care of something, but maybe if your father. . .

Their son rolled his eyes. Yes mommy. And suddenly the young boy ran off into the woods. Hey buddy, mommy said I can keep you!

DG looked up at her husband, concerned, and then both were off chasing after their excited son.

They caught up with him not too far into the woods. He stood talking to something just out of eyesight. It was not until they rounded the corner of a thick tree that they saw just what he was talking to.

William! Cain shouted at his son. Fear gripped him as he ran to his son, his hand going to his ever present weapon.

What is it? DG exclaimed as she tried to follow him, moving slower in her condition.

DG, stay right there! Wyatt ordered his wife.

The creature his child was currently petting like a house cat backed away from Cain, who immediately pulled William up into his arms.

It s ok, daddy! William yelled. He s a nice unicorn.

Cain gaped at the creature, then back at his son.

William merely smiled. It s a unicorn daddy! Mommy said I could keep him.

Cain stood in shock, lowering his weapon as DG came up behind him.

Wyatt! Look! DG smiled. Can you believe it?

The creature stood before them, no bigger than an average size horse, its white hair was slightly dusted with earth, but its wings glowed like silk in the sunlight. The horn atop its head was brown. It looked just the creatures in the all the fairytale books that had ever read.

The Unicorn moved slowly towards the gathered group. Cain immediately ushered DG behind him. The creature stood right in front of them, but made no move. Slowly, William reached out his hand and petted the animal on its nose, gently stroking his head. The animal rubbed against the child s hand as if he were a gentle housecat, wanting affection.

Cain finally let out a sigh of relief, placing his son on the ground, but still holding tight onto him. Well, what are we gonna do with it?

Both William and DG suddenly gave Cain a look, and he knew that well. He shook his head roughly; no, no, no.

Come on . . . Both DG and William sounded off at the same time.

Cain was reminded daily how much his son and wife were so alike. Hopefully their daughter would have his nature instead.

Wyatt, don t you want another adventure? DG started to give him the eyes, her secret weapon whenever she wanted something, usually impossible and frustrating, and not without trouble.

DG, it s a wild creature. Cain huffed.

DG smiled at him, curiously touching the Unicorn s horn. The creature gently shook its head, rubbing up against DG as well. Apparently it liked her too.

Look Daddy, it likes mommy too. William noticed.

I m not saying we should keep it locked up Wyatt! I m not that crazy, despite popular opinion. DG smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Cain smiled. She always made him do that no matter what insane situation they wound up in.

Perhaps we could come visit him, her? DG corrected herself once she inspected the creature. Her. She smiled. Let William have a friend in her? She seems to like him.

Cain realized he was not going to win this one, at least not all the way. I don t see any permanent harm I suppose, as long as he understands that this is not a long-term deal. He looked down at his son, who was feeding the unicorn some of his carrot treats. Cain couldn t help but smile at his son.

You understand William that this is a wild creature, and you can t keep him like a normal pet? Cain asked his son.

William giggled as the Unicorn ate the carrots from his hand. Yes Daddy. I know. You and mommy say wild animals are not meant to be caged. It s bad for them.

Cain smiled again, pleased that his son listened to both he and DG.

Yes William, that s exactly it. DG took her son s hand. Now come on, it s getting late and we need to visit your grandmother for a bit, we can come back in the morning and visit your friend.

William was disappointed, but held onto his mother, feeding the last of the carrots to the Unicorn with his other hand. Can I name it, mommy?

I don t see why not. DG said.

Whatever you want William. Cain said.

The little boy quirked his head to the side, thinking for a minute before finally exclaiming . . .

Princess!

Cain and DG both laughed outright before making their way back to the castle with their son, leaving the Unicorn grazing in the forest behind them.

Another Princess, how fitting.

End.


End file.
